Learning Curve
by Regency
Summary: AU. When Bella Cullen tries to attack Helen, Nikola discovers that he is not the last of his kind after all. Nikola/Helen, Bella/Edward. Kind of cracky, to be honest.


Author: Regency  
Title: Learning Curve  
Fandom: Sanctuary x Twilight  
Rating: G  
Pairing: implied Nikola/Helen, Bella/Edward  
Word count: ~1,110  
Summary: When Bella Cullen tries to attack Helen, Nikola discovers that he is not the last of his kind after all.  
Author's Notes: It's crack, okay. It's just crack. I feel you judging me and that's okay.  
Disclaimer:I don't own any characters recognizable as being from _Sanctuary_ or _Twilight_. They are the property of their actors, producers, writers, and studios, not me. No copyright infringement was intended and no money was made in the writing or distribution of this story. It was good, clean fun.

"Nikola!" Helen snapped. "Put the girl down. There will be no vanquishing of anyone in my Sanctuary." Her tone was pure steel. She expected to be obeyed.

The former vampire bristled even as he bared his now-ineffectual teeth. "She was going to bite you, in case you didn't notice."

The boy who'd accompanied the snapping Valkyrie, had been crouched low in the corridor as though he could disappear in the sunlight that made him glitter. He stood up at the accusation and bared his teeth in return. Nikola didn't find him particularly impressive, regardless of the familiar buzz his growing proximity sent whizzing through his brain.

"Bella would never."

Nikola kept a firm hold on the marble childe squirming in his hold. If he'd been human, she could have ripped limb from joint. As it was, he'd be sporting some nasty bruises for days to come. It would certainly make things interesting where Helen was concerned.

"Forgive me if I trust my eyes more than your heartfelt declaration of trust, youngling."

The boy hissed, moving to yank the one called Bella away when Nikola's own Valkyrie intervened with a body blow that sent the adolescent reeling. Helen might not let him kill for her, but she surely wasn't about to let anyone kill him either. He loved it when she got territorial.

"Helen, I didn't know you cared."

She ignored him. He pouted. Bella struggled. They ignored her.

Helen addressed their lucid intruder in lieu of the one ensnared by bloodlust. "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

Nikola spied her firearm tucked snug at the small of her back and he hadn't the slightest idea where she'd pulled it from. As he'd definitely been closely inspecting the area recently, he should have seen. Whatever its origin, he knew it'd be next to useless against a silverblood. That wasn't the way they died. At least, not that he'd read. _I'm supposed to be the last of my kind. This…is almost disappointing._

At Helen's blatant display of dominance, the youth simmered down, straightening self-consciously and clearing his scowl.

"We didn't mean to intrude, but we sensed our kind here and we came to investigate." His amber eyes exuded such great sincerity that Nikola could have gladly staked him if it would have killed him. Vampires did not exude sincerity, they exuded seduction and command. _It's a pity to see such power wasted on a weakling. _

This one and his feral siren were far from fit to lead the resurgence of their race. _And we are a race again. There are more of us._ Despite the circumstances, Nikola was moved by that, if less so by the fact that his brethren had attempted to drink from his presumptive queen.

"By your kind, I presume you mean those imbued with _sanguine vampiris_," Nikola asked out of curiosity.

The boy, no, the young man appeared confused, but he nodded nonetheless. "I suppose I mean that, yes."

"Then, you've come to the right place." He smiled at his brother, all angled, yet ultimately harmless, teeth and glee. "I hope you won't think me rude for not shaking your hand, however," he nodded toward the now-solemn girl in his custody, deeming further explanation unnecessary.

"Of course," he tipped his head in return. There was a touch of the gentleman in his posture as well and Nikola was left to wonder if the youngster was more their contemporary than he had previously believed. "Please forgive Bella, she was only changed recently and we mistakenly believed she'd overcome her temptation to feed on others." He turned to Helen imploringly. "I can only offer my sincere apology and hope that she hasn't harmed you too severely."

Helen smiled with unmatchable charm and took his hand. For one so abnormal, she appeared startlingly normal beside him.

"I can assure, I've been injured far worse. Now, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am Dr. Helen Magnus and you are?"

Squeezing her hand gently, he replied, "Edward Cullen, ma'am. I'm honored to make your acquaintance." He might have kissed her hand if she allowed it. She didn't.

"Not as honored as we are, Edward," Nikola slyly cut in, bravely—foolishly, probably foolishly—disregarding Helen's narrowed-eyed glare. "Darling, shall we break out the wine? I think it's time to welcome our guests to the family." If she were standing any closer and not looking quite so deadly, he might have kissed her in triumph. If his preying charge weren't so clearly lying in wait, he might have tried it regardless. "And to celebrate, don't you think?"

"To celebrate what," she inquired with a note of caution.

"Why, the beginning, of course. A whole new beginning."

She sighed and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling in exasperation. "I was afraid you'd say that." Turning back to their silent guest, she gestured for him to precede her. "Perhaps you'd like to know more about what we do here."

"I'd love to," he affirmed and they'd begun to walk away when he hesitated. The girl, Bella, was watching him with forlorn eyes. "Bella, you're safe here. No one will hurt you. I can sense that, can you?"

She said nothing and the younger man appeared painfully torn. Helen, as always, interceded on behalf of the weak one. "Worry not, Mr. Cullen. Nikola has an exemplary track record in dealing with young vampires. I'm sure he'll have Bella back to herself in no time."

Edward pinned Nikola with a mile-deep stare. "If you can help her-" And Nikola was at a loss.

"He can," his beloved mistress assured sincerely, and it didn't rankle nearly so much. Smiling comfortingly, Helen led the boy away, before grinning madly over her shoulder at Nikola when Cullen's eyes were averted. Nikola immediately began plotting revenge. _Temptress_, he thought, but it was hardly the insult it could have been. His gaze lingered long after she and Cullen had disappeared from sight.

"Well, it appears it's just you and me, childe." He grumbled, "and not a bottle of wine in sight to take the edge off the betrayal." He turned her in the opposite direction of their chosen mates, even as her nose guided her the other way. "I know she smells scrumptious, and I assure you, she is, but that's for me to know and you to dream." He pulled her toward the elevator, firmly but gently. "Before we begin, I think we're both in desperate need of a drink." At her sudden hopeful look, he sighed. "Not that kind of drink. Kid, you've got a lot to learn."

He hardly knew where to begin.


End file.
